Six In The Family
by JMbuilder
Summary: During the next 29 years, Timmy and Chloe dated, married and formed the Turner-Carmichael Family. Now, with 4 kids, they live adventures, alone or together, with old or new characters. How funny it can go? Rated K Plus to avoid problems. (CANCELLED FOR NOW)
1. Prologue of Information

**Six In The Family**

**Main Characters:**

* * *

**Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner**

Age: 39

Occupation: Receptionist at Dentist Office (Yeah.. Not the best)

Casual Clothes: Cheap gray jacket and a pink t-shirt. Black pants and sneakers.

Personality: After his 10 years old (Where he was proud, selfish and arrogant), he became more responsible and careful. However, he still, like some generic parent, wanting to fix the things himself, making him still a little proud (Not into the literal way). He still gets distracted sometimes, mostly at work, but he is not the kind that always gets Fs. After Crocker's firing, he became smarter thanks to the less and his grades were mostly between C and B. He still gets nervous, where that fact grew since he started high school. In this story, Timmy's fears of bare feet, man eggs and of his dad's butt are not canon. However, the fears of oranges and clowns are maintained. He is allergic to sauerkraut.

* * *

**Chloe Carmichael **

Age: 39

Occupation: Employee of an Animal Shelter

Casual Clothes: Yellow button-down shirt, blue jeans skirt, and white shoes.

Personality: After her 10 years old (Where she was an enthusiastic and outgoing young girl), she became calmer and tries to balance between time for herself and time with everyone else. She is still optimistic, even though she can recognize that not everything will go to a good ending. She still hates the word "Give up" and doing it but she tries to reason with the others with calm and rolls her eyes when she hears it, unlike in the past. When she is into an uncomfortable or frustrating situation, she tries to relax. However, not all of the time she can do it. Saying "No" is not hard anymore for her. She can lose her temper but it doesn't happen often or sometimes.

* * *

**Sophia Noelle Turner-Carmichael**

Age: 13

Passion: Chess and photo editing.

Appearance: Blue eyes, blonde long hair, and buck teeth.

Casual Clothes: White t-shirt. Mostly she uses a blue and yellow hoodie. She wears blue pants and white shoes too.

Personality: Sophia is concentrated and friendly. But she can also be clumsy, without laughing at her fail, mostly at Basketball and Gymnastics, at Physical Education or outside of Education matter. In terms of popularity, it's average. A fear she has is of failing constantly (Like losing a chess game 3 times straight).

* * *

**Thomas "Tom" Jax Turner-Carmichael (One of the fake twins)**

Age: 11

Passion: Drawing

Appearance: Green Eyes (Inherited from his grandmother from the father's side. Also marks the difference with his girl fake twin) and brown short spiky hair.

Casual Clothes: Green t-shirt with a big white horizontal line, black pants, and black shoes.

Personality: Tom is funny and stable but he can be coward when there is a dangerous situation that he can easily avoid or defend, where it can contradict the stable trait. His passion for drawing helps him in the Arts subject but he has a hard time on maths. The fear is already told.

* * *

**Scarlett Fawn Turner-Carmichael (One of the fake twins)**

Age: 11

Passion: Handball

Appearance: Blue Eyes and brown hair with a ponytail.

Casual Clothes: Gray t-shirt and purple jersey. Light blue pants and white casual boots.

Personality: Scarlett is enthusiastic and skilled in sports, mostly in handball but she can also be overemotional ONLY when she is sad. She doesn't have any other subject than PE where she is good but, for her, History is hard. She has no fears visible.

* * *

**Drake Emerson Turner-Carmichael**

Age: 9

Passion: Playing guitar

Appearance: Blonde short high fade with fringe and blue eyes.

Casual Clothes: White polo shirt with two diagonal lines. Light blue pants and black sneakers.

Personality: Drake is enthusiastic and responsible but he's shy soo it makes hard for him to make friends. He is good at English and Music but he has a hard time on PE. He has a fear of spiders.

* * *

**Other characters will be announced in future episodes.**

**First Episode's Title:** Lemonade To Pay.

**See you soon!**


	2. Lemonade To Pay

**Episode 1 - Lemonade To Pay**

**Sypnosis: After their money sent to pay the electricity was partially robbed by a fake mailman, where was given the money, Tomas, Scarlett and Drake decide to help their parents by selling lemonade. However, with the deadline to pay the bill and the competition makes things hard.**

* * *

It's an afternoon in Dimmsdale. The birds are chirping, the dogs are barking and some people are running in the downtown's streets to avoid being caught by some wild cats. Yup... The city is like that.

Right now, we are seeing a certain two-story yellow, white and black (This last one in the roof) house. Inside, we see a blonde-haired woman, where we can't see her face, trying to hold a laundry basket cautiously and walking in the only hall of the floor above the ground one. With luck, she wouldn't let the clothes fall. Unless...

\- WHAT?!?

This yell made that same woman fall on the ground, after scaring herself, making the basket fall to the surface as the clothes do the same but on her. At that, we can only see a pile of clothes on the floor. Then, a hand appears from the inside of that pile and throws away some clothes to get the rest of her out too. When she finally gets her head and half of her body out, we discover that she was no more than Chloe Carmichael.

\- Dang it, Timmy! - She mumbled.

The scene changes to another room, where we see a blonde long-haired and with 13 years old girl and another one but brown-haired and with 11 years old, playing some chess. Actually, it looks like the blonde is trying to teach the brown one. When the yell is heard, they yelp of fear and the chess figures move and, when the "student" saw how it's the game, she moves the queen to the enemy's king, meaning that she won.

\- I won! - Said the girl called Scarlett.

\- No fair! Dad's yell ruined the game! - The girl called Sophia complained about this.

Changing again the scene, we see an 11 years old boy drawing a character with the best of his concentration. He was really doing a good job. However, it ends up being ruined because, thanks to that same yell, he scratches on the paper. At that, the boy called Tom shouted:

\- COME ON!

The last scene appears where we see a 9 years old boy playing in a guitar to make a good melody. But, with the yell, he ends up mistaken the notes and spoiled the strings.

\- Dang it! - The boy called Drake says in frustration.

Due to all of these scenes, they all go away and get downstairs. When the family gets to the kitchen, they see the dad of the family, called Timmy, sitting at the table (Not literally but that is obvious), while looking at a certain letter with an alarmed face and holding his head with one of his hands.

\- Honey, what's wrong? Why did you yell like that? - Chloe asked with worry.

\- Yeah, Dad! What occurred? - Scarlett asked too.

\- Sorry, dear and kids. - Timmy apologized. - But I just couldn't hold out due to what it's written. - He shows the letter to his wife. - Take a look!

At that, Chloe takes the letter to read herself. When she examines a part, she gets shocked too and yells:

\- SERIOUSLY?

\- What is happening? - Drake interrogated.

\- What is wrong, Mom and Dad? - Sophia raised a question too.

\- Let's check our wallets! - The man of beaver teeth ordered, not listening to his kids' questions.

At that, they got out their wallet and purse and make them tremble to money fall on the table. However, even though some money fell, it didn't look like that was enough for what they were worried about.

\- Dang it! Just 48,34$? Not even half!

\- But don't... Give... Up...! God... You know that I don't even like saying these two words! - The blonde mother asserted in a more alarmed tone but uneasy when she tried to say the words she didn't like.

\- DAD! MOM! - Thomas exclaimed to get their attention.

Due to that, the parents look to their kids, that have worried and confused faces.

\- Why you are all freaking out? - Sophia inquired.

\- Well, kids... Let's just say that we are at risk of not turning on anything in this house. - Timothy explained.

It made them all more confused and blinked two times their eyes to pass the message to their parents. In that, the mother sighs and explains better as she holds the letter:

\- The letter is saying that we need to repay back part of the electricity bill since a fake mailman stole it before being caught and hiding in a place nobody knows.

\- And how you couldn't recognize the mailman? - Drake inquired.

Everyone else blinks two times their eyes at that question where the answer is obvious.

\- But how much it is? - Scarlett interrogated, for the silence be broken. - 50$?

\- Triple of it! - The father acknowledges.

\- 150? - Sophia concluded. - You can't use your salaries?

\- We will only receive it by the end of the month and the deadline is in next week!

\- Yeah... That is not good.

\- It surely isn't! - Chloe agreed. Then, she takes her phone and goes away as she says: - Need to see if I can have some extra hours.

\- And I will see if I will find money on my own too. - Timothy said too as he gets up.

As the two adults go away, the kids look at each other in worry.

\- Yup. This is not good. - Tom noted.

\- Do you say that? - Everyone else says, sarcastically.

\- Now what we will do? I doubt that they will get enough money until the end of the deadline! - Scarlett inquired.

Everybody tries to think about a way to help their parents to have enough money to pay for the bill. Then, Sophia remembers something and tries to tell them but Drake cut her out:

\- I have an idea! How about we sell lemonade? These days, there is more movement on the streets!

\- Good idea! - Everyone else, except Sophia, agrees.

\- But I have a better idea! If I use my chess ski- - The chess master was suggesting until she was interrupted.

\- The chess won't help in this, Sophia! - Scarlett pointed out.

\- But guys! Let me fin-

\- That it will be! Let's make a stand, make some lemonade and sell! - Drake told, not listening to her.

\- Operation "Electricity Lemonade" in action! - Tom announced.

\- Yeah! - They all said, except Sophia.

\- But gang! Ju- - Sophia was telling until she sees that everybody went away. In that, she sighs and mumbles to herself: - I guess it's their choice. Let's see what will happen after ignoring me!

* * *

Right now, we are in the garage, where the 3 youngest kids are making a stand from four cardboard boxes and one wooden board. Drake is actually with some markers and looking at a big long paper, thinking about a name for their business of lemonade. It was noted by Scarlett, that raises a question:

\- Still thinking about a name, Drake?

\- Yes. I'm trying to be original! - Drake replied.

\- This is a lemonade stand. Not a real business.

\- Hey! Originality attracts too!

\- Okay... Let's not fight about this... - She said as pinches her nose.

\- Could you get fast? - Tom asked in impatience. - I already joined the 4 boxes and the board, all designed, and it's boring waiting for you! Try to not be couch potatoes!

They look at him with a weird look.

\- That only works when you don't exercise. - Scarlett pointed out.

\- That doesn't matter! - The Drawer counter attacked. - Just think on a name and glue the paper on the boxes!

\- God... You aren't like that always! - Drake asserted.

\- Whatever! Just get faster!

In that, Drake writes a random name, that is: "Lemon-Stand-Nade". When Scarlett reads it, she gets confused.

\- That is all you got?

\- Do you really want to put more impatience on Tom? - He counterattacks with words.

It just made him have wide eyes. And it just made that, in the scene, appears "DEFEAT" in red.

* * *

In the next scene, they are in the kitchen to make some of the drinks. Scarlett is, with a ladder of two steps, taking some lemons, while Tom and Drake are preparing the recipient to make it. When the athlete of the family gets the ingredients, Drake takes a lemon and Tom finds one knife. He was going to cut it until Scarlett stopped him, after putting the rest on the table.

\- Be careful! They will make you cry! - Scarlett alerted.

\- I think you are mistaking with onions. - Tom replied back as he closes half of his left eye, to indicate confusion.

\- Okay! Don't say I didn't warn you!

After that argument, he resumes his cutting but he did too much force and it jumped against Drake's eye.

\- AUGH! - Drake yelled of pain as the lemon fell back to the table and he fell on the floor.

\- I told you! - Scarlett pointed out at Thomas while crossing her arms.

\- It didn't affect me! - He retorted as he takes the lemon back to cut. - And Drake isn't crying, like you sa- MY EYE!

This last word was due to the lemon sprinkled its juice against his right eye. At that, he cries there since the eye was irritated.

\- Now you are affected! - The Handball Girl said.

It was a mistake saying that. Tom got frustrated at this and got an idea. He cut again the lemon, this time successfully and took it to spray its juice against her left eye. It just made her yell as we see the planed Earth trembling on the screen:

\- AHHHH!

* * *

Fast forwarding, the kids are outside, with their stand, cups and lemon juice on a big jar. Scarlett and Thomas are rubbing their affected eye, with angry glares at each other as Drake is cleaning the things up. When he finishes it, he glances at them and gets worried that a fight starts.

\- Guys, let's not create a twin battle! - He warned. - Just forget what happened before.

They look to him for some seconds and look to each other again. Finally, they sigh in defeat, saying:

\- Alright...

\- Good. - Drake asserted as someone skateboards in their street. - Try to not create trouble aga- COSTUMER! DON'T REALLY MAKE TROU-

\- Forget, Drake. It's Aaron. - Tom alerted.

And it was true. Aaron reached to them and stops his skateboard. He's 12 years old but at the twins' class. He is also black-haired and wears gray and blue glasses, a blue sweater with a dog in a computer image, dark gray pants and white and black tennis.

\- Sup' Tom Cat. Sup' Scare T! - Aaron greeted.

The twins rolled their eyes as the guitarist looks at the skateboarder with a perplex face. They really don't like their own nicknames since it just calls them of a cat and of a person that scares everybody. The part of Tom's nickname may be true but he still doesn't like it. As for Scarlett, if it was true too, Thomas would live all his life with the fear of her. Not that they hated him, but not everything about him they can accept.

\- Aaron, we said a million times that we don't like that nicknames! - Scarlett quarrel with him.

\- Sorry. Force of habit. I will break it soon. - He apologized but they didn't fall for that.

\- You already said that last week and the other last week! - Tom stated.

\- Yeah... I forgot. Anyways, what are you doing?

\- I'll say it to you. - Drake announced. - We are selling lemonade to help our parents pay for the electricity bill.

\- Nice. It's good to help the parents. And how much you gain?

\- We just started minutes ago.

\- Oh... Alright. Let me help you since you want to start well. How much it is?

It made Drake look at them, where his eyes are saying "I knew it!". But it wasn't enough for him as he tells them:

\- And you said to forget huh?

\- Whatever. For one cup, you need to pay 1,5$. - Tom declared.

\- Not cheap for lemonade, for me. But I'll still pay for it!

Aaron takes his wallet from his pocket and grabs the money he needs. Then, he gives it to them. Scarlett filled a cup with lemonade and gives to him. He drinks it and, when he finishes it, he returns the cup.

\- There are two pieces of advice: One, try to put a little more sugar there. Two, if you see competition, try to get attention but not too much.

The three kids look at him and twitch their eyes of surprise.

\- How do you know that? - Drake asked.

\- Easy: The second piece of advice was due to my experience when I had 8 years old. I wanted to buy a new videogame. As for the first one... It isn't obvious?

\- What?

\- It's because your lemonade needs more sugar.

It made Drake shocked as Tom and Scarlett facepalms at their stupidity of not tasting it first.

\- Thanks for the two pieces of advice! See you soon! - Tom thanked.

Aaron smiled and gone away by his skateboard. At that, Drake takes the jar and runs away.

\- Wait a minute! - He alerted. - I need to put more su- AHHHH!

This scream was due to Drake accidentally stepping on Scarlett's skateboard, which was in the yard and rolls himself down with it in the street, in the direction where the same path slopes down. He only stops "skateboarding without wanting" when he hits himself against some trash cans. For the case of the jar... It fell on the floor BEFORE he started to skateboard and, obviously, spilled the juice on the grass. It just made Tom and Scarlett flinch.

\- Thomas, do another jar of lemonade. I will get him! - The athlete announced.

* * *

In the next scene, we see Drake's face with two bandages due to the impact on the garbage containers. Then, we note that Scarlett is looking at him with a perplexed face and saying:

\- You are a little like Sophia in this situation.

\- For her being a little clumsy? - Drake asked.

She changed her look to one, that says that he was making a stupid question.

\- Whatever. Let's continue to sell.

\- And I think that we will do a lot! - Tom acknowledged and pointed his finger in a direction.

And that was valid too. With that, a montage appears where many people are buying their lemonade. A part gave extra money, either as a tip or to change to the exact money that they shall give (Mostly at 2$ or 2.5$. And they always say that they can't do). Most of the people liked the juice but always there are the ones that say that or it's a little expensive for just a cup of lemonade, that needs a little more sugar or that needs less. It happened for 3 days straight.

* * *

On the 4th day, Drake is counting the cash they all collected in the living room while the fake twins. He was clearly happy for helping his parents with the help of his siblings. I mean... Except for Sophia, that they don't know where she is all the time.

\- 46... 47... 48... 49... 50$! And that is the amount of money we collected in these three days. -Drake tells to himself. - It surely is more than half that mom and dad need to pay the bill. What could go wrong?

When he says it, Tom enters the house and runs to his most responsible sibling, with an alarmed face.

\- DRAKE! We have a problem! - He yells.

\- What problem? - The youngest kid asks.

\- Come to the yard to see what happened!

In that, he had no time to lose. The scene changes to the lemonade stand, where Scarlett looks to somewhere with a blank face. The boys reach there and look in the same direction she is looking. Drake twitches two times to be sure if he is watching well and says:

\- Yeah... When things were getting good, Harmoni had to ruin everything!

And why he says that? Because in the same direction they are looking with blank faces, they see a better stand of lemonade, with a 7 years old girl there. She is a grade under Drake's class, is dark blonde-haired and wears a violet t-shirt, white skirt, and beige tennis.

\- Hey TC kids! - Harmoni welcomed loudly.

\- Hey... - They replied without any type of enthusiasm.

\- Why you are selling lemonade here? - Drake asked.

\- It's because I want to save to buy a dollhouse.

The three youngsters look to each other for a moment. Then, they turn their look back to her with a blank face.

\- Technically, you didn't answer his question. Why you are selling HERE? - Scarlett inquired.

\- I have seen some movement around here. I decided to not waste it.

\- But we were already here and our cash is for more important matters! - Thomas announced.

\- Sorry guys but I guess that luck will be on my side.

When she finishes saying it, she settles a paper in front of her stand saying that a cup of lemonade costs 0.75$. It just shocks the twins while Drake just scoffs at it and screams at her:

\- Just because the price of your own lemonade is lower doesn't mean you will get more interest in other people!

* * *

\- Okay... I was wrong.

After the scene changes and he says this, we see some costumers at Harmoni's stand. In the case of them, only one person came to them to pay a lemonade. The reason was the price like it wasn't obvious.

\- Great. Now how will we collect enough money? - Scarlett interrogated her brothers.

\- We would know if you think about an idea too! - Tom replied.

\- Hey! It was unexpected!

\- It's not like Aaron warned us about it! - He said, sarcastically.

\- Whatever! I have no ideas!

\- At least, you can actually try? Because that doesn't relate just to sports!

\- At least it doesn't get dirty with ink and more!

\- Oh, you little...

At that, what we can expect? As they start fighting each other, Drake puts the strand away to not be destroyed. Then, he enters into the big fog of punches and kicks to separate them. When he does it, both twins have bruises and messy hair.

\- Guys! Stop fighting! - The most responsible kid commands. -This wouldn't attract customers in any way!

\- She started this anyways! - Tom yelled.

\- Just... Stop! You're lucky that they didn't pay attention to us!

\- Thanks, Drake! Now I can do this! - Scarlett announced.

The athlete pushes the drawer with her hands, that ends up making him stepping on the same skateboard and rolls down the street by that and only stops when he hits against the trash cans.

* * *

In the next scene, we see a shot of Tom's face, that has two bandages. Looking better, while Drake is looking at them with an odd smile while the twins are scowling at each other.

\- Can you just forget it? I'm done with twin rivalry!

They don't reply as they still scowl at each other. The most responsible was going to scold again when they sigh of frustration and mumble together:

\- Fine...

\- With that out of the way, what we can do to attract more people? - Drake asked.

\- How about we cook some food? - Tom suggested.

\- No way! Because not just will take too much time that none of us know how to cook! Remember when Sophia tried? - Scarlett pointed out.

The three kids look to the sky to remember that time. The chess expert tried to make some rice as her mother cooks the meat. However, she accidentally did a mistake and ended up burning up. If everyone (Not counting Thomas) were cowards, the entire house would catch fire, instead of just the rice. This was the only try of their parents to teach some cooking to the kids.

\- Yeah... Bad idea. How about... Another type of lemonade?

\- And what type?

\- Maybe... A strawberry one! It looks to be the easiest of all!

\- Good idea! - Drake replied. - Let's buy some strawberries first!

Later, we see that the lemonade stand has a different sign saying: "Normal Lemonade: 1$; Strawberry Lemonade: 1.50$". When a client sees it, he announces:

\- Guys! They are selling strawberry lemonade!

\- Now, this is more reason why the price is expensive for a cup! - Another client says too.

\- Let's give it a try!

At that, everybody runs to their stand to buy a strawberry lemonade as Harmoni gasps at this. As Scarlett is taking the money, Tom is giving the cups and Drake fills them up.

\- This worked! - Scarlett says as she gets a dollar.

\- Let's hope this investment is enough to make more money! - Drake asserts.

At the same time, the 7 years old gets frustrated and says to herself:

\- Don't you think that you will win this!

At that, she runs back to her house. Minutes later, the three kids are still making money. Then, a client spots something on the other side and yells:

\- Guys! She is selling double chocolate cookies for just 0.5$!!!

\- WHAT? - The Turner-Carmichael children yell.

\- We need to try this!

Everybody runs to Harmoni's stand that is ACTUALLY selling double chocolate cookies. Meanwhile, Drake was dumbfounded and told:

\- How did she make those cookies this fast?!?

\- That matters? We don't have time for logic issues! We need a new item! - Scarlett scolded.

\- Lavender Honey Lemonade! We can try it! - Tom suggested.

\- How do you know more types of lemonade? - Scarlett asked, in curiosity.

\- Blame the advertisements. I can't resist clicking them and I end up on a website of lemonade recipes.

\- Alright! Let's make it! But how we will get lavender flowers?!? - Drake asked.

\- There are culinary ones. Let's buy it!

Later, the sign is updated with " Normal Lemonade: 0.5$; Strawberry Lemonade: 1$; Lavender Honey Lemonade: 1.5$". At that, the clients came back to their stand. It just made Harmoni mad.

\- If this is the game you want to play, then you will get it! - She declared as she goes back to her home again.

At this, a montage is created. While the three kids are trying to change and create more recipes, thanks to Tom's accidental known while Harmoni changes the food and creates some spectacles, thanks to his little brother of 5 years old, not without her helping, of course. As they do it, the money that was for their parents was almost none and the 7 years old girl didn't want to give up. This is surely a battle with business. Drake gets more frustrated and worried when the money runs out while the twins create some fights again, where one caused Scarlett to accidentally roll down the street with her skateboard until she hit on the same trash cans. (They had to store the skateboard to avoid further accidents. A thing that they should have done before.)

* * *

When the montage ends, it was the final of the day and, while Harmoni went back to her home to play with 60$ in cash, the athlete, the drawer and the guitarist collected... Less than 15$. 13.6$ maybe. It just made Drake lose his calm and yells:

\- I can't believe! The constant fights and changing of the menu just wasted more than half of our money!

\- I can't believe it either. - Scarlett said. Then, she points at Thomas with her finger and accuses: - And this was your fault! You had to bring the other types of lemonade, don't you?!?

\- Hey! You wanted ideas and you already shut down the one of cooking! - Tom yells at her.

\- There was a reason for that!

\- I know and you could give ideas too!

\- Don't try to turn the accusation against me!

\- MAKE ME!

Drake knew what was going to happen and try to separate them, since their faces are near to each other, with their noses touching on each other too. But before a fight started...

\- KIDS! What is happening? - A familiar voice sounded.

The three kids look to where the voice came out and see their parents looking at them, raising their eyebrows and the voice was from their father. At that, they try to explain but doing it all at the same time made nobody understand what they are trying to justify.

\- Calm down! - Chloe ordered. - One at the time!

They all stop and breathe in and out to avoid further tension. Then, Drake decided to tell:

\- We have seen that you were struggling with money soo we decided to sell lemonade. It was going fine for some days until our neighbor decided to do the same at a lower price and attracted everybody. At that, we constantly changed the menu that ends up eating a big part of our earnings. In the end, the tension was soo hight that we end up ventilating against each other.

After that retelling of actions, Timmy and Chloe were surely surprised, shocked and disappointed (This one for fighting with each other).

\- You should have been mature and try to settle without fights. - Chloe told them.

\- However, we are glad for trying to help us. - Timothy continued. - How much you have?

Drake takes the money they got today and gives it to his father. When the parents see how much it is, they sigh.

\- It was a good try.

\- But this doesn't add up enough to our savings to pay the bill. - The mother alerted.

\- And now? We can't make more lemonade in these conditions! What about your tries to gain extra money, Mom and Dad?

\- I tried in my job but there was no need for extra hours and neither my boss or my coworkers accepted giving me money. - The brown-haired man revealed.

\- I got an extra hour on the animal shelter. - The blonde-haired woman confessed too. - But I only got 10$.

\- I guess that we will pass to live without electricity... - Tom concluded sadly.

\- Yep... - Everybody agreed.

\- HEY FAMILY!

The Turner-Carmichael Family looks at where the voice came out. Then, they saw Sophia with a trophy on her hands and with a big smile. When she reached to them, she announced:

\- Guess who won the Dimmsdale's Chess Competition?!?

At that, everybody cheered, even still sad for the reason we already know.

\- That is great, sweetie! - The receptionist praised her.

\- And there is more! Catch it, my parents!

Sophia throws something and Chloe grabs it. When everybody else saw what it is, they couldn't believe 200$ in cash!

\- What? How? - Drake asked, with confusion.

\- This was part of the prize in the competition. I'm surprised that the juries didn't give a check or something like that.

\- Thanks, Sophia! - Chloe thanked. Then, she turns to her husband and announces: - Let's pay this bill, Timmy!

\- I'm at your back, Chloe! - Timothy replied.

As the parents run away to settle the bill, the three younger kids look at their oldest sister in shock.

\- You won that... In a competition?!? - Scarlett let out from her mouth.

\- And we just made a lemonade stand and fought with each other for nothing?!? - Drake asked too.

\- Yep and yep! - Sophia replied.

\- And why you didn't tell us this?!? - Tom interrogated.

\- Actually, I was going to tell you when we discovered that financial problems. But you interrupted me and were soo excited about selling that I decided to not try to tell again. And this... - She snaps her fingers in satisfaction and concludes: - It is a lesson to listen to the others.

It made the three kids look to each other in shock. Then, they got an idea and gave a look saying if they were thinking about the same thing.

Minutes later, we see Sophia sitting at Scarlett's skateboard, all tied up at the same time her siblings rub their hands and count:

\- One... - Drake yelled.

\- Two... - The twins yelled too.

\- THREE! - The three finally scream.

They pushed the skateboard with Tom's feet. At that, the photo editing expert (Sophia) rolls down the street until she hits against the trash cans. The episode ends with her getting out her head and saying:

\- WHAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS?!?

* * *

**I hope you liked! Favorite, Follow, Review and Rate the story!**


End file.
